Getting Through It
by SimpleUnique
Summary: You think you have the perfect life until something unexpected chances everything for everyone. Follow the Toretto Family as they try to get through one of the most devastating times of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me the other day when I was thinking about what kind of Fast and Furious story I want to write. I wanted to do something different from the regular base stories of the movies. Everyone always uses the story from the moive but twist it up. I wanted to do something completely different. So with that being said, I really hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

Getting Through It

Leticia Toretto woke up with the beautiful LA sun shining on her face through the drapes. She looked over at the digital clock on the night stand and saw it read 8:37 a.m. Letty was lying there when she felt a little foot fall across her waist. She smiled immediately knowing which child of hers was in the bed. She turned over to see her handsome husband Dominic Toretto snuggled up with her beautiful 1 and a half year old daughter, Clio Angelica Toretto. Letty chuckled at the way Clio had her hand on her father's face and her foot over Letty while peacefully sleeping on her back with her long dark brown locks falling in her face. There was a loud thud from down the hall then the sound of small feet running down the hallway signaling that her 3-year old son, Audi Jensen Toretto was awake. Letty got up, walked to the bedroom door and opened it just as Audi collided with her legs. "Audi baby. Slow down."

The boy giggled and looked up at his mother, raising his arms to be picked up. "Sawwy mommy."

Letty picked him up and balanced him on her right hip while closing the door with her left hand. "Do you know if your brother is awake?" Audi shook his head no. Letty walked down the hall to her 5-year old son's room. She opened his door to see Diesel Brian Toretto lying in his custom Dodge Charger bed with his stuffed dinosaur under his arm. She closed the door and headed downstairs into the kitchen with Audi in her arms. She sat him down on the counter next to the sink and started getting ingredients from the refrigerator. "Do you want to help mommy cook breakfast?"

Audi smiled and nodded his head. "We have a BBQ today, wight mommy?"

"Right baby." Letty walked back from the refrigerator and sat the ingredients on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Evewone coming here?"

Letty walked over to Audi putting soap in his hands and pointing to the sink. "Yes they are. That's why we have to make sure everything is straightened up around the house." Audi nodded while he washed his hands. Letty gave him a paper towel to dry his hands and then sat the carton of eggs next to him. "I want you to count me out 5 eggs in Spanish, okay?"

Audi nodded and began to count. "Uno...Dos... Tres... Cu-cua.. Mommy how do you say 4 in Spanish again?"

"Cuatro."

Audi nodded and went back to counting the eggs. "Cuatro... Cinco! I did it mommy!"

"Muy bien mijo!" Letty smiled and kissed his cheek. Letty and Dom thought it would be beneficial, for their kids, to be taught mainly Spanish but also a little bit of Italian. Being bilingual will help their kids get the best jobs in life when they get older. "Now I want you to fill this cup up," Letty pointed to the measuring cup on her hand. "with this soft stuff, 4 times, while you count in Spanish," She pointed to the pancake mix box. "and then put it into this big bowl. Got it mijo?"

"Got it mommy." Audi began to fill the cup up with pancake mix and put it into the bowl while he counted to 4 in Spanish. Letty began to get the bacon and sausage out of the refrigerator when Diesel walked into the kitchen. "Disea! Disea up mommy!"

Letty turned from the refrigerator and smiled when she saw her oldest baby walk over to her rubbing his eyes. "Well good morning baby." She picked him up and he laid his head on her shoulder. "Did you sleep good?" He just nodded his head. "Do you want to help me and Audi cook?" He shook his head no. Letty rubbed his back. "Are you okay baby?"

"Sí. I'm just in my waking up mode mommy." Letty chuckled.

"So is this one." Dom walked into the kitchen with Clio in his arms.

Audi looked up at the sound of his father. "Papi! Papi look! I was helping mommy!"

Dom walked over to Audi and kissed him on the head. "Good job buddy!" He then walked over to Letty and kissed Diesel on his head. "Good morning Diesel." He turned to Letty and kiss her on her lips several times.

Diesel lifted his head up from his mother's shoulder and put his hand on Dom's mouth stopping him from kissing Letty again. "Stop Papi. That's yucky!"

Letty chuckled as she sat Diesel down on the ground and he ran into the living room. Letty reached and took Clio from Dom kissing her all over her face. "Good morning mija."

Clio giggled and kissed Letty on her mouth. "Ma-in mami."

"Papi, can you help me? I wanna go with Diesa." Dom helped Audi off the counter and he ran into the living room where Diesel was.

Letty opened the refrigerator and gave Clio her juice. "I'm almost finished cooking breakfast baby. Then I have to go to Mia's to pick up the buns and drinks. Rome, Tej, Gisele, and Han should all be here around 1. Tony and Helena are coming around 12 to help watch the kids and set up. I got the guest bedrooms made up on the east side of the house."

Dom walked over to Letty and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll finish cooking here while you go get dressed and get the kids clothes out for today."

Letty smiled and turned to Dom. "Have I told you I love you?"

Dom chuckled. "Maybe once or twice."

"I guess I'll have to tell you more often." Letty winked and walked upstairs with Clio on her right hip.

* * *

Mia O'Connor sat at her vanity mirror in her master bedroom that she shared with her loving husband, Brian O'Connor. She was getting ready to attend a lunch meeting with Brain and some of his colleagues from the police department. Mia was putting the finally touches on her makeup when she heard the doorbell ring. "Mia could you get that?" Brian yelled from their walk-in closet.

"Yeah I got it." Mia walked down stairs and smiled when she saw Letty through the window in the door, standing there with Clio on her hip. She opened the door and let them in. "Hey Letty." She smiled and hugged her. "How is Tia's baby?" Mia cooed at Clio as she took the little girl from Letty's arm.

"Ti Ti!" Clio giggled and clapped her hands as Mia kissed her cheek.

Letty walked in and closed the door, following Mia to the kitchen. "How you living girl?"

Before Mia could answer, she was interrupted by her 4-year old son, Maverick Jack O'Connor, running down the stairs to Letty. "Tiiiaaa!"

Letty caught him as he jumped into her arms. "Mav! How's my favorite little nephew? Wow dude, have you grown?"

Maverick laughed. "I've grown this much Tia." He stretched both of his arms out wide demonstrating how much.

Letty smiled. "Wow that's really big buddy!"

Mia chuckled at her son. Maverick loved his Tia so much as if she were his own mother. "Go get your stuff Mav so you can go with Let."

"Okay mommy." Letty put him down and he ran upstairs to his room.

Letty walked to the counter and sat at one of the stools. "To think he just turned 4 the other week."

Mia threw her head back and groaned. "Ugh! Don't remind me. My babies growing up."

Letty chuckled. "Just enjoy the young age while it's still here." Letty turned as she heard another little voice yelling her name. "Here comes my little munchkin."

Letty turned around as she watch Brian and her little 2-year old niece, Isabella Leticia O'Connor, try to come down the steps as fast as her little legs could move, and run in Letty's direction. "TIA! TIA! TIA!"

Letty caught Isabella and twirled around. "Bella! Bella! Bella!"

The little girl erupted into fits of giggles as Letty kissed her all over her face. Letty stopped twirling them and Isabella pointed to her nose. That was always their thing. Bella would point to her nose and Letty would eskimo kiss her. That caused Isabella to giggle even more. "Let." Letty turned and saw Brian smiling with his arms stretched out for a hug.

She walked into his embrace and hugged him. "Hey Bri."

Brian walked over to Mia and took Clio from her arms. "How is my little ladybug?" Brian lifted her in the air and blew on her tummy causing Clio to scream in laugher. Brain laughed at his niece then turned to Mia. "You almost ready baby? We gotta get go so we won't be late."

"Yeah baby. Just let me get this stuff for Let so she can take it to her house for the barbecue." Mia walked around the kitchen getting foods and putting them into a bag for Letty.

Maverick came back downstairs with his bag on his back. "I'm ready Tia."

"Okay baby. Let's go get in the car."

Brian followed Letty to the door. "Let, do you need me to get the car seats?"

Letty opened the door and walked out. "No it's okay. I drove the Rover so all the seats are in there." She opened the car door and helped Maverick up into the car then buckled Isabella into her seat. Brian walked around and put Clio in her car seat.

Mia walked out and put the bag with the food in it in the front seat then walked around to the back. "Okay babies. Give mommy and daddy a kiss. We will see you guys at the barbecue." Mia and Brian kissed all 3 children good bye and closed the doors.

Letty got in the front seat and cranked up the car. "You two be safe and I'll see y'all in a little while. Te amo."

Mia and Brian said their goodbyes and I love you's to Letty when she pulled off. They walked to there white Range Rover and pulled off heading in the opposite direction as Letty.

* * *

Letty and Gisele were in the middle of setting the table and making sure all the food was on the table. "Hey Rome? Can you grab Isabella for me and get her in her chair?"

"No problem Let." Roman left Dom's side at the grill to go grab Isabella from the mini playground in the yard.

"What do you need me to do Letty?" Letty looked up to see Helena standing by a chair with a sweet smile on her face. She became Dom and Mia's stepmother about 8 years ago. Mia had encouraged that her father try to date again 2 years prior to Anthony marrying Helena. Helena fit in perfectly with the family. After awhile, Dom and Mia started calling her mom and she became a grandmother when the kids were born.

"I don't want you to do too much Helena. Just can you try to get your wild grandchildren to wash up before we eat. I sent Rome to get Isabella washed up." Helena nodded and went to get her grandkids.

Gisele huffed and hung up her phone. "Let, I've called Mia like 20 times now. I don't know what's taking them so long."

Dom walked in and sat the meat he just took off the grill on the table. "Still no word from Mia or Brian?"

Letty shook her head no. "It's not like them Dom. They would've called if they were going to be late."

Dom kissed Letty's forehead and rubbed her arms up and down. "Relax baby. I'm sure everything is fine." Letty sighed and laid her head against his chest. "I'm sure they will be here soon. They never miss a barbecue. Everyone is hungry so let's just start and they'll be here. Okay?" Letty shook her head yes even though she had a bad feeling.

* * *

25 minutes ago..

Brian and Mia had just left the restaurant. They were now on their way to Dom and Letty's house for the barbecue. Brian was driving with his left hand while holding Mia's hand with his right. "That was a really nice lunch Brian."

Brian smiled and kissed the back of Mia's hand. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Guess what your daughter said the other day?"

Brian put on his signal as he made a right turn. "What?"

Mia smiled and looked over at him. "She said she wanted a baby sister."

"Did she now?"

She chuckled. "Yeah she did. She claims she's old enough to take care of a baby now."

Brian pulled up to the white line at the red light then turned to Mia and laughed. "That girl is something else. Do you want another baby?"

Mia pondered the question for a minute. They were very well finically stable, Maverick was 4 and Isabella was 2 so it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep the two year difference between the kids. Mia smiled and looked at her husband of 5 years. "Yes. I would love to have another baby."

Brian cupped Mia's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. That lasted all of two seconds when there was a loud car honk beeping at them. Brian laughed and looked through his rear view mirror at the person throwing their hands in the air. "Geez, I'm going." Mia threw her head back laughing as Brian pulled put his foot on the gas pedal to make his way through the light. He glanced over at his wife but it was to late to try and prevent them from being hit by the car speeding towards the passenger side of the car.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writhing it. Please review :)**

 _AN: All of the kids have either a car name or something related to cars except for Isabella. Diesal is a fuel type. Audi of course is the car brand Audi and Jensen from a Jensen Interceptor. Clio (pronouced Cleo) from a Renault Clio. Maverick from a Ford Maverick._


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out tonight so everyone can kinda get a feel for the direction I'm going with this story. I have the storyline planned out already and there will be some jaw-dropping moments so just please stick wtih me. I'm also sorry for an errors in this chapter. It's 12:57a.m where I am and I literally just finshed this chapter. I'm just too tired to edit it now so sorry for that. Please enjoy.**

 **P.S: Thank you for all the postive feedback!**

* * *

GTT Ch. 2

Prime Time News:

 _"... a white Range Rover flipped over 20 times then caught on fire.."_

CNN:

 _"... the two victims in the car are unknown. They are being rushed to the hospital as we speak.."_

LA Daily News:

 _"... Eye witnesses say the car that hit them drove away .."_

WLTX:

 _".. Hit and Run.."_

* * *

Dom busted through the hospital doors in a panicked state. He rushed over to the nurses station and started yelling orders at them. "MIA AND BRIAN O'CONNOR! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE AT!"

The nurse stood up from her seat behind the counter. "Sir I need to calm dow-"

Dom cut her off before she could finish. "DONT TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! THATS MY BABY SISTER IN THERE! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS AT!"

Finally Letty, Anthony, Helena, and Roman caught up to Dom. Gisele and Tej stayed at home with the kids. Letty ran over to Dom and tried pulling him away. "Dom stop! Calm down and she will give you information!"

"I CAN'T! IT'S MY SISTER LETTY!"

Anthony walked over and grabbed his son's shoulders. "I need you to calm down. Everyone is scared as well but you do not need to react like this." He pointed over to the corner by the vending machine. "Go over there with your wife and I will talk to the nurse."

Dom nodded and Letty grabbed his hand leading him away from the nurses station. Dom put both of his hands on Letty's cheek and rested his forehead on hers. "I should've listened to you Letty. You said something wasn't right about them showing up. I should've got in my car an-"

Letty put a soft kiss to Dom's lips to prevent him from talking. "Shh. Don't do that Dom. Don't blame yourself for this. Nobody could have known this was going to happen nor could we have stopped this. They will get through it, okay baby?" Dom nodded his head and whipped his tears. Dom was hard and tough, but when it came to Mia or Letty, he was soft as ever.

Anthony, Helena, and Roman walked back over to Letty and Dom. "They said both of them are still in surgery and that a doctor will be out soon to tell us something. We should go take a seat in the waiting room." They all made their was to the waiting room and took a seat. Anthony and Helena sat holding hands. Roman sat leaning forward on his knees with his head in his hands. Dom sat the same way as Roman and Letty was leaning on his back, rubbing it up and down.

 _2 and 1/2 hours later_

A doctor came walking down the hallway with surgery scrubs still on. Dom was the first to see him and he jumped up, rushing over to the doctor with everyone following. "Are you all the family for Mia and Brian O'Connor?"

Helena spoke up for everyone. "Yes, we are. What is their condition?"

The doctor sighed. "The car hit Mia's side of the car which made it worse for her. She had severe bleeding in the brain. Brian cracked his skull due to the car flipping so many times and at one point, his body was flown through the windshield. They both lost too much blood. We tried as best as we could."

Letty gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Wha-What are you sa-saying doctor?"

The doctor sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Mia and Brian O'Connor.. died. I'm so sorry we did everything we cod possibly do."

Letty grabbed her stomach and began to sob. "No no no! NOOO!"

Roman put his hands over his face and he sobbed as well. He walked over to the vending machine and punched it. "Fuuuckkk!"

Anthony held Helena in his arms as they both sobbed over the loss of Mia and Brian. Dom stood frozen in place. He couldn't believe this was happening. His only baby sister and his bestfriend were dead. He didn't say anything to anyway, he just turned around and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Letty walked into her house and heard the TV on in the family room. She peeked in and saw Tej, Gisele, and the kids snuggled together watching a movie. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was not expecting to have to tell her kids their Tia and Tio died nor tell her niece and nephew they won't see their mommy and daddy ever again. Letty walked and and turned off the TV getting groans from all of the kids. "Guys, we have to talk and I need to tell you all something."

Diesel looked up at his mouth and he knew something was wrong. "Are you okay mommy? Why are your eyes red?"

Letty tried to smile but it bought more tears to her eyes. "Tej, Gisele, can you go check on Roman outside?"

Tej and Gisele got up and headed towards the door. "Let, I put Clio in bed already for you."

Letty nodded and mouthed a 'thank you' to Gisele. She sat down on the coffee table right in front of the kids. Just as she was about to speak, Dom walked into the house. He locked eyes with Letty and knew she was about to tell the kids. He walked over to them and sat down next to Letty. Maverick poked his bottom lip out sensing something was wrong. "What happenin? Where my mommy and daddy?"

Dom let out a shaky breath and spoke first. "That's what we are here to talk to you guys about. Your mommy and daddy were coming here when a car hit their car really hard."

Letty spoke up. "Do you guys remember how we always talk about how grandma Theresa (Dom and Mia's mother) is in the sky wearing her special wings and watching over us even though we will never see her?"

They all nodded. "Yeah mommy. And we suppos to know that she love us vewy much."

Letty smiled. "That's right Audi. Well Mia and Brian have joined her in sky. Now they have special wings and are watching over us."

"But we will never see them?" Diesel asked with tears in his eyes.

Dom let his tears fall down his face. "No buddy, we won't see them again."

Maverick now had tears coming down his face. "I won't see my mommy and daddy anymo?"

Letty tried to hold back her sobs. "No baby you won't." Maverick immediately began to sob. Letty picked him up and sat him in her lap. Diesel wrapped his arm around Audi as they both cried. Letty got up and sat next to Audi wrapping her arms around both her sons with Maverick on her lap.

Isabella began to whimper and her eyes were getting watery. She was too young to understand but seeing everyone else cry made her start crying. Dom picked her up and sat her in his lap as he sat next to Letty wrapping her arms around his family as they all mourned their loss.

* * *

Later that night, Dom had helped Letty put all the kids into bed. They had put the boys in Diesel's room and the girls in Clio's room. Letty stood under the shower head letting the water run all over her body. She stood that way for a good hour before she finally decided to wash her body off. As she turned off and got out the shower, she could've sworn she heard a whimper. She stood there wrapped in her towel for a few minutes listening to see if she heard the noise correctly. And she did. She pulled her hair up into a wet bun and opened the bathroom door, walking to the bedroom. She locked eyes with Dom's red watery ones. They didn't have to speak to each other to know what the other needed. Letty walked over to her husband and straddled his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and pushes his head to lay on her shoulder. Dom slowly raised his arms to wrap around his wife's small waist. He relaxed into the embrace and hugged her tighter. Letty felt Dom begin to shake and she hugged him even tighter. Both Letty and Dom held each for hours letting all of their emotions out.

* * *

The funeral service was beautiful. They had a light pink and white casket for Mia and a black casket. There were white tulips all around the casket with a big picture of Mia and Brian with their kids. Dom, Letty, Roman, and Anthony all spoke at the funeral telling happy memories of Mia and Brian making everyone laugh even with tears running down there face.

Everyone was now back at the Toretto house paying their respects to Mia and Brian. Letty had the fancy Italian, Le Mousex, come and cater for everyone. All the guests were sitting around talking and laughing about all the good memories of Mia and Brian. Diesel sat on the couch with Audi leaning against his arm and Isabella slowly falling asleep on his lap. Diesel was trying his best to be a big boy and be there for his baby brother and cousin.

Maverick would never leave Letty's side. Either she would be carrying him or he would be holding onto her leg. He was taking it the hardest out of all the kids. Letty was standing in the kitchen with Maverick in her arms when the deputy of Brian's branch at the police department came up to her with his wife. "Hey Letty. I'm deputy Aaron Rodgers and this is my wife Katherine. I just wanted to tell you I thought the funeral service was just beautiful. Brian and Mia would have loved it."

Letty smiled. "Thank you so much sir. I'm glad you and your wife could enjoy it."

Katherine looked at Maverick laying his head on Letty's shoulder watching them. "He's so precious. I know he's taking it hard." Katherine reached her hand forward to try and rub Maverick's back but as soon as he saw he reaching for me, he began to whine turning his head away.

Letty bounced up and down trying to calm him. "Shhh. It's okay Maverick." She turned back to Katherine and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry about that. He's just having a hard time letting anyone near him besides the people he knows."

Katherine smiled. "It's okay. I completely understand." Katherine glanced at Aaron. "Well I guess we should be going now. I hope everything gets better with your family. Bye Letty."

Letty waved at them as they walked away. Maverick put his thumb in his mouth as he whimpered. "It's okay baby." Letty kissed him on his head and bounced him up and down. Maverick's eyes slowly started to close. Letty was about to make her way to the family room when she heard her husband call her name. She turned around and saw Dom walking towards her with a woman in a business suit following him. Letty raised her eyebrow, suspicious of who the woman was. "What's going on Dom?"

At the mention of his uncle, Maverick lifted up his head from Letty's shoulder and surprisingly reached out for Dom to hold him. Dom took him from Letty and he laid his head on his shoulder closing his eyes. "Baby this is Brian and Mia's lawyer. She's here to discuss their will."

Letty nodded. "Oh okay. Well let's just go into the office so we can have some privacy." Dom made eye contact with Tej and pointed to the kids on the couch signaling he wanted Tej to keep an eye on them. Tej nodded his head and went to sit next to his niece and nephew.

They walked into Dom's office and he laid Maverick on the couch by the window. Dom sat in the chair behind the desk while Letty leaned against it and the lawyer sat in the chair in front of the desk. "My name is Rebecca Mikalson and I'm the lawyer for the O'Connor's. When Mia and Brian had Maverick, that is when they came to me to discuss about making a will. They wanted to make sure he and any further children along the way had things to remember them by just in case something happened to them." Dom and Letty both nodded. Rebecca reached into her briefcase and pulled out some papers. "I will begin reading of their will for you." Rebecca read off the O'Connor's will exclaiming things such as; Maverick and Isabella both have an account with $550,000 in them each which is to be used for college when they turn 18, they also get the house when they turned 18 but it belonged to Letty and Dom as of now, they left the cars to Anthony, and their beach house in Spain to Roman. As Rebecca came to the end of the will, she paused. "There is one big thing they wanted you to both have that is listed her in their will."

Dom looked over at Letty seeing if she had any idea of what it could be but she just shrugged her shoulders. "Well what is it?"

Rebecca looked between Dom and Letty. "They gave you both full custody of Maverick and Isabella. It says here that they want you to raise them as your son and daughter."

* * *

 **Please don't hate me for that. I adore Mia and Brian. I will be waiting a few days to see if I get anymore postitve reviews until I upload the next chpater. Review Review Review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for staying with me! I'm sorry for any errors in this chapter. Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _1 month later..._

The past few weeks has been very emotional and kind of crazy in the Toretto household. All of the kids had a hard time adjusting to their new lifestyle. Audi and Maverick shared a room together but they would always end up in the bed with Diesel or in Letty and Dom's bed. Clio and Isabella both shared a room but Isabella would always wake up crying which would make Clio wake up and start crying which resulted in them both being in Letty and Dom's bed. The death of Mia and Brian was taken hard by everyone. Letty and Dom tried to hold it together for the sack of the kids but it was hard for them sometimes. Some days Dom just couldn't do it and he would lock himself in his study all day without coming out. Letty hated those days because then she had to deal with all 5 kids by herself. They hadn't really talked about adopting Maverick and Isabella since they last talked with Rebecca. Dom felt as though he shouldn't claim his sister's kids as his because they were hers to claim. Letty felt that Maverick and Isabella were too young to not have a mother and father in there life.

It was Saturday morning and all the kids were piled up in Letty and Dom's bed. Good thing it was a king sized bed or they wouldn't fit. Dom slept on his back with Clio laying on his chest, Maverick laid with his back against Dom's arm and his head on Diesel's shoulder who was laying on his stomach, Audi laid next to his brother with his head laying on his other shoulder with his right leg across Isabella's left leg, and Isabella laid on Letty's chest with her arm wrapped around her torso with Letty's arms around he small body. Letty was the first to wake up. She looked over at her clock which read 9:05am and then she looked over at her family still sleeping. She moved Isabella onto the bed and slowly started to sit up trying not to wake her. As soon as Letty stood up from the bed, Isabella started to whine and her head shot up. Letty turned around and saw her eyes start to water and her bottom lip stick out. "It's okay baby." Letty picked her up and kissed her on the head while rubbing her back. "I was just about to go to the bathroom. I'm right here baby." Isabella rubbed her eyes and sniffed. She laid her head on Letty's shoulders and wrapped her arms around her neck. Letty sat back down on the bed with her back against the headboard and Isabella in her lap playing with Letty's necklace. She decided to order breakfast to-go instead of cooking so she picked up her phone and dialed their favorite little diner. Letty got off the phone 20 minutes later and Isabella switched positions to where she was straddling Letty's lap with her arms around her torso. Letty began to stroke her hair while she hummed softly to her.

Dom opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before him. Letty was a tough cookie but she always had a soft spot for kids. "Bonita mi amor."

Letty looked over and smiled at Dom. "Good morning my love."

Dom put his hand on Clio's back to secure her while he sat up in bed the same way Letty was. He laid her on her back on his legs while her feet were against his stomach. Clio didn't budge a bit, she was always a hard sleeper. Dom looked at the boy's still sleeping and then at his wife and Isabella. "Good morning my beautiful Bella." Isabella smiled and blew a kiss at Dom. He pretended to catch it and put it to his mouth. He blew her a kiss back and she did the same and put it to her mouth giggling. Dom chuckled and looked at Letty. "What's on the agenda today?"

Letty put her hand on Diesel's head and moved some of the hair out of his face. "I think we should have a family day. Just go out and do something with the kids. They've been down all week and I want them to start being happy again." She moved her hand to Maverick's head and rubbed his hair gently. "My poor baby Mav has barely spoken yet smiled since the funeral Tuesday."

Dom took Letty's hand and kissed it. "I think that's a wonderful idea baby. Then later on, after the kids are settled, we can discuss the adoption."

Letty looked up at the word 'adoption'. She was waiting for Dom to say something about the adoption. She nodded her head and smiled. "Okay baby." There was a double ding from the small screen on the wall by there door. It was a video of the surveillance camera at the gate of their house. It always notified them when a car pulled up and it showed a image of the car. They had the same screens in the hallway and sitting room upstairs, the living room, dining room, patio area, and kitchen. "That's the breakfast I ordered from the diner on the corner of 8th street. I'll go down and get it. You wake the kids up." Letty pressed the button to open the gate so the to-go car could drive down the drive way. She sat Isabella on the bed as she got up to put her silk robe on.

"Uhh." Isabella made a whining noise and held her arms out for Letty indicating she wanted to come.

Letty picked her up and put her on her hip as she walked out the bedroom and downstairs to the front door. She took the food from the deliver and paid him in cash letting him keep the change. She walked onto the kitchen and sat Isabella at her booster seat in the kitchen while sitting the food on the counter. "Do you want to color while we wait for your brother and sisters to come downstairs?" Isabella brushed her hair out of her face and nodded. Letty sat a box of crayons and a coloring book in front of her. She took out princess and superhero plates for the kids and two regular plates for her and Dom. She looked up to see

Diesel and Audi holding Clio's hands as they walked into the kitchen. All 3 of them walked over to their mother to greet her. "Good morning my beautiful babies." She kissed them all and picked up Clio.

Diesel wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning mamí. Is it time to eat yet because I'm hungry."

Audi looked up at her. "Yeah mamí, I'm hungy too."

"I'm fixing everyone's plates now. Go sit down and I'll bring your food. Diesel, do you think you can put your sister in her high chair for me?"

Lately Diesel has been saying he's a big boy because he's going to be turning six in 2 weeks, so Letty and Dom have been giving him "big boy" tasks to do. "Yes mamí, I can do it." He held up his arms to take his sister from Letty's arms.

"Okay sweetie." Letty handed Clio to Diesel. "Make sure you put one arm under her butt and the other around her waist."

Diesel did what Letty told him and walked over to Clio's high chair next to Isabella's seat. He sat Clio in it then pulled the table part in front of her, locking it on the sides to secure her. "Look mamí! I did it all by myself!"

Letty smiled. At least one of the kids were starting to become happy again. "Yes you did baby! Mommy's so proud of her big boy!" Diesel beamed with pride and sat down next to Audi on the bench at the table. The kitchen door swung open and Dom walked in holding Maverick. He had his face buried into Dom's neck with his arms wrapped around him. Dom walked over to Letty and bent down so she could see his face. "Good morning Mav." She rubbed his back and puckered her lips to see if he would give her a kiss. He leaned forward and wrapped one of his arms around her neck, pulling her forward to kiss her on the lips. Letty fake gasped and smiled. "Thank you so much Mav. You give the best kisses ever." Maverick gave her a small smile and laid his head back on Dom's shoulders. That gave her hope that he was going to be okay. Dom winked at Letty and sat down with the rest of the kids at the table. Letty bought everyone's plates and sat down to enjoy breakfast with her beautiful family.

An hour later, they pulled into the parking lot of Tock Lake & Pier. It was the biggest lake in Northern California. It was a big circular lake with a beach style shoreline. The pier stretched about 50 feet into the lake and it had restaurants, stores, and a few rides on it. Lefty hoped out of the car and walked to the back door to get the kids out. Dom went to the trunk to retrieve all their beach gear. Letty held Clio on her hip as she held Isabella's hand. "Boys, help Daddy get the stuff into the wagon and help him carry some things." Maverick looked up at Letty when she referred to Dom as all of their father's. He always looked up to his Uncle Dom as his second dad. When Dom would be out with just the boys, he would always say that Diesel, Audi, and Maverick were all his sons.

The boys helped Dom carry their belonging down to the shore while they followed Letty and the girls to the spot they picked out. Dom set up the umbrella while Letty laid out the blankets and beach chairs. Diesel walked over to Dom and tapped him on his back to get his attention. "Papí?"

Dom continued to dig the end of the umbrella into the sand as Diesel talked to him. "Yes buddy?"

Diesel pointed over to the water. "Can we get in the water?"

Dom stopped what he was doing and turned to his oldest son. "Yeah you can. Just make sure you take your sisters and hold there hands. Don't let them go above their ankles until mamí and I get out there." Diesel walked over to the girls and grabbed their hands heading to the water with Audi right behind them. Dom turned to continue what he was doing when he caught sight of Maverick standing off to the side looking at him. He smiled and winked at him then went back to putting the umbrella into the ground. Maverick smiled and ran towards the water.

After 2 hours of playing in the water, the kids all sat on the blanket while Letty passed out food. A woman who looked to be in her mid 40s came up to Dom and tapped him on his shoulder. Dom turned around and eyed the woman. "Sorry to disturb you sir, but I just wanted to compliment you on how beautiful your family is."

Dom looked around at his family on the blanket and smiled proudly then turned back to the woman. "Thank you so much ma'am."

The woman smiled and waved at the kids. "What are their names?"

Dom pointed to each child. "That's Audi and he's 3, next to him is his brother Maverick who is 4, then their brother Diesel who is 5."

Diesel stopped putting food into his mouth and pointed to himself. "I'm 5 and 1/2 daddy, remember?"

Dom, Letty, and the woman laughed. "I'm sorry buddy, how could I forget?" Dom turned back to the woman. "Diesel is 5 and 1/2." He turned back to his family and pointed at Isabella and Clio. "And these are my two beautiful baby girls, Clio who is 1 and a 1/2, Isabella who is 2, and my lovely wife, Leticia."

The woman gushed at the family. "What a beautiful family. I have 5 kids of my own who are close in age like that, but of course they are bigger now. Well I'll let you all get back to your day. Bye." They all waved at the woman as she walked away.

Diesel was playing with his two of his action figured when he sat one down to eat more of his food. Isabella took his action figure he sat down and started playing with it. "Stop Bella! That's mine! Give it back!"

Diesel tried to take it back but she pulled away from him. "No! Mine!"

Diesel pouted and crossed his arms. "Mami! Tell Isabella to give me back my action figure!"

"Bella baby, that's not yours and you don't take peoples things without asking. Now give it back to your brother." Isabella groaned and threw the action figure back at Diesel hitting him on his shoulder. Letty scowled Isabella and pointed her finger at her. "No ma'am! We do not throw things at people. Say your sorry right now and put the action figure in his hand." Isabella's eyes started to water and she poked out her bottom lip. "Now Isabella." Isabella cried as she picked up Diesel's toy and sat it in his hand then sat back down and cried even more. Kerry turned and looked at Dom. "Time for someone's nap."

Dom nodded and held out his arms to the 2 year old. "Come here Bella." Isabella got up and walked over to Dom. He lifted her into his lap and she laid her head on his shoulder. He began to run circles on her back. "My little princess is sleepy." Isabella stopped crying and began to sniffle.

Lefty smiled at the sight. Clio patted her mothers leg to get her attention. Letty gave her the attention she was asking for and she pointed to the water. "Mamí, wataa!"

Letty stood up and picked up Clio. "Okay. We can go back to the water. Boys, do you want to come?"

"Yes!" Maverick and Dieseal said as they jumped up in unison.

Audi looked up at his mother. "I want to sat here and play in the sand."

"Okay baby. Let's go boys." Letty walked down to the water with Clio on hip and the boys running ahead of her.

Dom dubbed Isabella's back some more and kissed her on her cheek. Isabella sniffled. "I love you Daddy."

Dom was shocked and completely caught off guard. He did expect her to call him that so quickly. He and Letty haven't even gotten the chance to talk to the kids about it. But he understood that Isabella was young so she didn't quite understand. All she knew was that Dom was the closest thing to a father figure to her. "Daddy loves you too Bella."

After a long day at the beach, they all stopped at a nice seafood restaurant on the pier and rode a few rides before going home. It was around 7:30 when they got back home. "Okay girls, to the tub and mommy will come bath you. Boys, help me get the stuff out of the car." The girls races upstairs and the boys followed Dom into the garage to take the stuff out of the car. It only took them 20 minutes to get their belongings out of the car. Dom walked back into the house to see Isabella and Clio running around naked with Letty chasing after them. Isabella tried to

run past him but he caught her at the last second. "Gotcha!" The little girl squealed with laughter.

Letty came running around the corner carrying a squealing Clio under her right arm. "Good. You caught her for me."

Dom laughed. "Go ahead to the tub boys while we get these two in bed." The boys ran upstairs yelling what toys their going to being into the tub. Dom followed Letty as she walked into the room the girls now shared. "I think we should tell the kids tonight."

Letty sat Clio down on her bed. She spoke in a firm voice. "Do not move Clio. I mean it." She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a fresh pull-up and a onesie t-shirt. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? This early?"

Isabella stood up on her bed. "I want to wear my princess dress to sleep Daddy."

Letty stopped what she was doing and her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Did she.. Did she just call you daddy?"

Dom smiled. "She first called me that earlier today at the beach when she was about to take her nap. I think we should talk to the boys about this now rather than later."

Letty rubbed baby lotion all over Clio and finished putting on her onesie. She picked her up, grabbed the brush and sat on Isabella's bed next to her and Dom. "Isabella." The little girl turned to look at Letty. "Who is that?" She said as she pointed to Dom.

Isabella looked at Dom and smiled. "That's my daddy."

Letty smiled then pointed to herself. "Who am I?"

Isabella climbed into her lap and put her hands on each side of her face. "You're my mommy silly."

Letty felt her eyes start to water. She smiled and chuckled. She kissed Isabella all over her face making the girl erupted into a fit of giggles. "I love you Bella Bella."

"I love you too mommy." Isabella said as she kissed Letty on her lips.

"Why is she calling you mommy?"

Letty and Dom turned to the door to see the boys standing there already in their pajamas. "Hey boys. Mommy and I were just about to come talk to you guys. Come here."

Diesel and Audi came and sat between their parents while Maverick stood off to the side. He looked at Letty and asked, "Why did Bella call you mommy?"

Letty rubbed Isabella's back as she laid her head on Letty's shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth indicating she was sleepy. "That's what we wanted to talk about baby."

Dom picked up Maverick and sat him in his lap. "When Tía and Tío died, they had this piece of paper called a will. A will is when people write down things they want to give to their family when they die. Understand?"

The boys nodded then Letty began to speak. "In their will, they wrote that they wanted us to adopt you and Isabella. Adopt means me and Tío," she pointed to herself and Dom, "will become you and Bella's mommy and daddy."

Diesel smiled and looked at both his parents. "That means Bella and Mav is our brother and sister now?"

Dom smiled. "Yes. You all are brother and sister now." Diesel and Audi smiled and cheered excitedly. Dom looked down at Maverick sitting in his lap. "How do you feel about it buddy?"

Maverick looked up at Dom. "That means I can call you daddy," he pointed at Dom. "And you mommy?" He pointed at Letty.

Letty smiled slightly. "Yes, but only if you want to baby. It's okay if you do. We will never let you and Bella forget your real mother and father. And they won't be mad if you call us mommy and daddy now. They'd be happy to see that you and Bella are being well taken care of."

Maverick was quite for a little while as he looked around at everyone. He looked at Dom last. When Dom smiled at him, he threw his arms around his neck. "I love you Daddy."

* * *

 **Please Reviews!**


End file.
